


Hunted...

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Luz knew that if she made it to the owl house she would be safe, her friends, were already in the hands of the enemy...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hunted...

Luz and Amity ran through the woods that surrounded them, desperately trying to get their bearings. Luz stumbled, her hand slipping loose from Amity’s who had been gripping hers tightly as to not get separated. Luz turned and saw that Amity’s foot had been encased in a large chunk of ice, the spell circle that conjured it slowly faded into nothing. Amity looked up at Luz, “You need to get back to the Owl House, you will be safe there…” Luz bent down and pulled out a fire glyph, “I’m not leaving you….” Amity put her hand on Luz’s shoulder, “You cant let him catch you, Please. I can buy you some time…” Amity circled her hands forming a abomination, It lumbered into the woods, “GO!” Amity pleaded. Luz nodded and ran towards what hoped was where the main path was.

She ran as branches tore at the cloak, she stumbled into a clearing and saw Gus and Willow, their feet were in the position as Amity’s. Their hands however had been encased in ice also, to prevent them from conjuring plants or illusions.It dawned on Luz that she had just gone in a complete circle. She turned back the way she came and ran back into the woods, she could get her friends later, but now she needed to get back to… She spotted Emira wave to her from a series of bushes. “Where’s Amity?” she asked as Luz ran over. “ She was caught, any idea where the road is?” She asked stepping forward, “Luz! Wait!” 

Luz felt a sensation of cold sweep up her leg, looking down she saw ice forming around her calves. “Oh no…” She muttered. Emira looked around them, seeing nothing but trees and various plants. Luz pulled out a wad of glyphs, but the opponent was able to ignite them with a spell from somewhere in the woods, meaning he was close. Emira turned to run but her foot snagged a vine protruding from the ground, she fell forward, then a spell circle formed around her hands encasing them in ice, holding her in place. The smiling form of their opponent stepped from the shadows of the trees nearest them “You have lost…” He muttered, a sense of pride in his voice.

“I AM THE FREEZE TAG CHAMP!” Edric said, tagging Em and then Luz on the arm. He proceeded to do a victory dance. Luz shook her head. “Your not actually supposed to use ice spells…” Luz shouted, “FREEZE TAG CHAMP!!!” Edric continued to chant, as Em put her head down onto the dirty forest floor, “ Oh, were never going to hear the end of this….”

**Author's Note:**

> Luz decided to teach her friends a human game.The owl house was considered base in this version of the game, and you could not be tagged there.


End file.
